


Blackout

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a blackout occurs while Kirsten is over at Cameron's apartment, an embarassing situation occurs.</p><p>"Cameron?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"That's not my shoulder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to come up with some one sentance prompts for something, when the line, "That's not my shoulder." popped into my head and I immediately thought it would make for an amusing Camsten fic. And so... this fic happened.

Kirsten and Cameron sat at his dining room table, going over documents about their latest case while sharing a meal together. The two had started making a habit of doing this. Cameron would either cook or order some take out and they would try to find leads that would help with their latest stitch. Tonight, Cameron had made oven roasted chicken breast, with broccoli and a rice pilaf for their current research session.

"Find anything?" Cameron asked, just before placing a piece of chicken in his mouth. Kirsten merely shook her head and kept her focus on the papers in front of her. Just then, all the lights in the apartment cut out. Cameron waited a moment before reacting, because often it was just a small surge and the lights would usually kick back on after a couples of seconds, but that didn't seem to be the case this time.

He reached his arm out to Kirsten make sure she was still there, resting his hand on what he assumed was her shoulder.

"Kirsten, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

A beat passed between them for a moment before Kirsten said something.

"Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"That's not my shoulder." She deadpanned.

Cameron immediately withdrew his hand with the type of speed one would exhibit as if they had just touch something that was on fire. "Sorry!" He hastily exclaimed.

Though he couldn't see his own face, he was fairly certain that if he could, that it would be bright red with embarrassment. Never had he been more thankful that it was dark than at this very moment. But then again, he couldn't see her face either, leaving him to wonder just how bad the situation actually was.

"I think I have some candles and matches in the kitchen." Cameron managed to squeak out, as he quickly got up from his seat and made his way towards the kitchen. He clumsy riffled through the drawers in search of the items, all the while thinking how he much rather just crawl into a hole somewhere and die.

Cameron took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Found them!" He announced, trying to maintain some normalcy, then placed the candles down on the table and started lighting them with the matches.

An awkward silence hung between them. Kirsten stared blankly down at her plate and Cameron nervously fiddled with the matchbook in his hands, unsure of what to do.

Unable to take it anymore, Cameron spoke up. "Look Kirsten, I hope you don't think I was trying to take advantage of you or something, because I wasn't. It was dark and I thought it was your shoulder and-"

"Cameron." She cut him off, quickly ceasing the neuroscientist's nervous rambling. "I know you're not that type of guy. We slept in the same bed the first day we met and you didn't try anything. I know you wouldn't do anything like that."

He let out a huge sigh of relief then stared at her a moment, noticing the glint of amusement in her eyes. He leaned forward on his elbows slightly. "You're enjoying this aren't you, watching me squirm?"

A grin tugged at the corners of her lips and she shrugged slightly. "Maybe a little."

With a breathy laugh Cameron shook his head. "Alright Stretch, eat your food."

Kirsten picked up her ustensil and poked at her meal, then a wicked grin started to spread across her face. She shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine. Just keep your hands off my chicken breasts."

Cameron flushed and choked slightly, caught off guard by the comment. Kirsten smirked triumphantly at once again rendering him flustered. Part of her felt a little bad about teasing him, but there was just something so endearing about his reaction that she couldn't help herself.


End file.
